fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenonia 4: Return of Legend - Skill Guide (Unofficial Wiki)
Zenonia 4: Return of the Legend Class’ Skills Information Slayer Special: Attack – Focus the sword’s energy to strike down with unbridled fury. :Active: Break – Strikes (2 or 3 times) at the defenses of your target(s), reducing their armor. (5/10 LVL: Increases the Armor rate) Drive – A frontal charging attack with your sword leading the way. Change to stun target(s). (5/10: Increases the Charge distance) Wave – Blasts an advancing projectile of sword energy. Which slams the sword on the ground, that slams twice to launched a wave of flames. (5/10: Increases the projectile count) Howl – A fearsome howl frightens nearby monsters (or target(s)) into running in fear. (5/10: Increased range) Break – Leap into the air and strikes the ground, damaging nearby enemies. (5/10: Increased damage range) Whirlwind – A fixed time spinning attack that damages surrounding enemies. Sting – A damaging bolt of lightning that pulls nearby enemies in. Avatar – Temporary transform into a demonic spirit of death. (Ranged attack, attack up 25%, HP up 50%) :Ultimate: Area – Passive Change on Critical Hit, gain unlimited SP for limited time. Aura – Dramatically increases Attack and Defense for a fixed time by 25 seconds. :Buffs: Stance – Defense is increase for a fixed time. Stance – All stats are increased for a fixed time. Sacrifice – Attack doubled for a fixed time, but drains SP. Aura – Chance to reflect damage to enemy for a fixed time, by +100% :Passive: Plus – Permanently increases the effect of HP and SP potions. Concentration – Hit rating (HIT) is increased permanently. Skill – Attack Power (ATT) is increased permanently. Strengthening – Strength (STR) is increased permanently. Explosiveness – Critical Hit Chances (CRI) is increased permanently. Speed – Movement speed increases when hit by enemies. Link – Permanently increase Attack (ATT) according to the level of constitution (CON). Skill – Defense Rating (DEF) is increased permanently. Blader Special: Attack – Dashes forward with amazing speed, slicing enemies in the way. :Active: Step – Instantly dash forward, slicing enemies multiple times. (5/10: Increases forward movement) Windcutter – Fire a X shaped projectile using both swords. (5/10: Increases the projectile count) Sword – Slows down nearby enemies (or target(s)) by a flash of swords. of Wind – A dash forward followed by a barrage of slashes, finished by an energy black. (5/10 LVL: Increased forward movement) Technique – Mince nearby enemies with a mystic magic enhanced technique. Before the swords flew away on the user’s back, creates a multiple slashes surrounds the wearer. Windmill – An 8 swords spinning cyclone damages nearby foes, then is fired forward. (5/10 LVL: Increased hit chance) of Sura – Leap into the air and fling multiple blades to the ground (5/10 LVL: Increased hit count) Shadow – Calls forth a shadowy assistant do your bidding. Creates 3x clones. (5/10 LVL: Increased shadow count) :Buff: of Shadows – Become undetectable for a fixed time. Move – Evasion is increased for a fixed time. Quickness – Movement speed is increased for a fixed time. Sacrifice – Attack doubled for a fixed time, but drains SP. :Ultimate: Area – Passive Change on Critical Hit, gain unlimited SP for limited time. Aura – A percentage of your attack contributes to heath recovery. :Passive: Plus – Permanently increases the effect of HP and SP potions. Proficiency – Dexterity (DEX) is increased permanently. Evasion – Evasion (EVA) is increased permanently. Malice – Crit Change (CRI) is increased permanently. Edge – Attack (ATT) is increased permanently. Shadow – EVA is permanently increased by a factor of DEX. Conditioning – ATT is permanently increased by a factor of CON. Wrath – Crit Damage (C.DMG) is permanently increased. Ranger Special: Attack – Fires a nonstop volley of shots at the enemy. :Active: Shot – Anesthetic imbued shot that slows down monster movement. TK-X2 – Activates a mechanical alley that fires at enemies. Shot – An explosive electric shot that spreads at enemies. Shot – Fires a giant continuous beam of proton energy (5/10 LVL: Increased hit count) Kill – A spinning whirlwind of bullets that damage surrounding foes. (5/19 LVL: Increased hit counts) Bolt – Fires a bolt of lightning into the air, striking down on nearby enemies. Shot – Sends a signal to a satellite, resulting in a concentrated blast. Explosion – Gain control of an enemy for a limited time. Enemy explodes once control is lost. :Ultimate: Area – Passive Change on Critical Hit, gain unlimited SP for limited time. Thunderbolt – Touch the area to common devastating thunderbolt strikes, brutalizing enemies. :Buff: Booster – Attack and Range are increased for a fixed time. Wave – Decreases nearby enemy’s defenses for a fixed time. Shield – Generates an electric shell that converts damage taken into SP. Sacrifice – Attack doubled for a fixed time, but drains SP. :Passive: Agility – Dexterity (DEX) is increased permanently. Scope – Hit rat8hg (HIT) is increased permanently. Plus – Permanently increases the effect of HP and SP potions. Skill – Permanently decreases cool down times for Skills. Link – EVA is permanently increased by a factor of INT. Weapon - Attack (ATT) is increased permanently. Weapon – ATT is permanently increased by a factor of INT.\ Shot – Crit Chance (CRI) is increased permanently. Druid Special: Attack – Releases a powerful ball of nature magic that crushes all in its path. :Active: Totem – Summons a Serpent Totem that fires projectiles at enemies. Bear – Transform into a Bear for a fixed time. (STR, Defense, HP increased by 50% (double) Melee Attack) Roots – Throw down a patch of vicious roots that entangle and damage enemy (5/10 LVL: Increased Attack Range) Chain – Unleashed a lightning attack that jumps to several nearby enemies. Firewall – Throw down a fiery bottle that in flames the ground. (5/10 LVL: Increased Attack Range) Crash – usable during Spirit Bear Dash at enemies, stunning them. (5/10 LVL: Increased Attack Range) Shot – Summon a giant tornado that demolishes all in its path. (5/10 LVL: Increased Projectile Range) of Restoration – Plants a giant healing tree that restores HP (5/10 LCL: Increased HP Recovery) :Ultimate: Fury – (Buff) Dramatically increases normal attack abilities for a fixed time. Area – Passive Change on Critical Hit, gain unlimited SP for limited time. :Buff: Wall – Summons a shield of thorns that damages attackers for a fixed time. Step – Blaze a path of flame in your wake, damaging all those that follow. Sacrifice – Attack doubled for a fixed time, but drains SP. Command – All stats are increased for fixed time. :Passive: Wisdom – Intelligence (INT) is increased permanently. Plus – Permanently increases the effect of HP and SP potions. Instinct – HP is permanently increased by factor of STR. Skin – Defense (DEF) is increased permanently. Concentration – Attack Power (ATT) is increased permanently. Recovery – Chance to recover HP when hit by monsters. Grace – Condition (CON) is increased permanently. Tenacity – ATT is permanently increased by factor of CON.